Feels like Christmas
by ikriam
Summary: part of the christmas collection yay this one is all about the mizley love MIZ/ALEX RILEY u have been worned


Feels like Christmas

Chap.2 (MizXAlex Riley)

Alex Riley sat in the hospital bed he felt pain shooting from his whole body, he had saved Mike from an RKO and got smashed into a table for it, not only that but on smack down he took another hit for him when he went against Mysterio.

'Does he even care that I'm there every time risking my ass for him?' he thought and coughed a couple of times, clutching his stomach how it hurted to cough. 'Guess he doesn't if he did he would be right here beside me now'

Alex heard a knock on the door and smiled it had to be Miz. "Come in the door is open" Alex held his breath as the door opened but was disappointed when he saw Morrison and R-Truth. "Hey man how are you feeling?" Morrison asked.

"F...Fine I'm hanging" A-RI faked a smile and hoped that Morrison and Truth didn't notice his sadness.

"Man what you did was wacky Miz doesn't deserve what your giving him" Truth said.

"No don't listen to him I have known Miz for my whole career he's not mean he's just... Stupid, the feeling of guiltiness hits him late so you can say he has a late reaction."

Morrison and Truth laughed and Alex only smiled laughing hurts worse than coughing. "Anyway Marry Christmas Kevin" Christmas? Oh no it completely escaped Alex's mind Christmas is close and he hasn't even had time to get presents to his family or friends.

"Shit" He cursed and watched as John and R-Truth exchanged glances and gave him a confused look. "Oh um sorry, Christmas it just slipped my mind I forgot Marry Christmas to you too guys"

Miz looked around running from store to store hoping to find something that Alex would like for Christmas. 'Oh man I'm so screwed I should have went to the hospital to visit him because seriously I just wasted 6 hours running around like a lost kid and still found nothing he must think that I don't give a shit about him now GOD WHY IS MY LIFE SO...SO UNAWSOME?' Mike heard his phone ring and he glanced at the number it was Morrison; he pressed the green button and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey what's up John?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up you left Riley in the hospital just like that and didn't even visit that's what's up may I remind you he's there because of you, you..."

"I know I'm such a jackass" Miz said cutting John off. "I'm so sorry is he there with you? Can I talk to him?"

"Seriously Mike? My phone is dying you call him I'm sorry I don't mean to sound angry or anything…"

"No… No I understand Thanks for the heads up I'll call him right away" with that Mike hang up not giving John a minute to say anything else.

John looked at his phone with a weird look was that really MIZ THE MIZ talking? He shrugged 'Cupid's arrow just targeted Mike's ass' he thought and chuckled and went back to the room that Alex was in and heard his phone ring. "You better pick that up I have a feeling that it's important." He said and Alex just blinked and took his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Lexy it's me how are you doing?"

Alex grinned. "I'm fine"

"Listen Alex I'm really sorry I should be right there by your side right now but I'm not"

"No it's okay"

"No its not I promise I'll make it up to you… SHUT UP PEOPLE I'M ON THE PHONE" Mike growled and Alex could have sworn he heard people booing him over the phone. "SHUT UP ALEX IS A GREAT SUPERSTAR YOUR ALL JEALOUS" A-RI smiled as Miz continued to yell. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK HE'LL ALWAYS BE AWESOME TO ME" Alex's smile turned into a grin as he heard those words. "Alex I have to hang up I'll see you sooner than you expect… GOD DAMN IT PEOPLE YOU ARE A LOUSY CROWD… Bye baby" with that he hanged up did Miz just call him baby? No he must have said something else or maybe he was yelling something to the people booing him cuz Miz most defiantly didn't call him that.

"Who was that man?" R-truth said but Alex didn't reply Riley was in a world of his own right now and didn't pay attention to anything but that word that Miz just said. "Yo A-RI?" Truth snapped his fingers in front of Alex's face causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Miz… It was Miz"

Miz stomped out of the store people booed him everywhere he went GOD it's not his fault Orton sucked at the TLC match but what he was thinking about right now was the word that had just escaped his mouth. 'Oh man Alex must be freaking out right now he would probably smack me in the face for calling him that… No maybe the loud boos covered it screwed I AM SO SCREWED' he thought. 'Maybe I should just call it a day and search again tomorrow'

"Excuse me ?" A little girl called.

"What is it kid? I'm very busy"

"Um I just wanted to say you really are awesome it's not your fault Orton sucks he just does" The girl shrugged.

"Oh wow you know I was just thinking the same thing"

"And you look troubled is something wrong?"

"No… Yes no I don't know I can't find something that Alex would like for Christmas" great now he's talking with a kid about his problem man he is so missed up right now.

"Oh you can always take him to a football match I heard you both like football or you can make a surprise party for him after he gets out of the hospital or maybe just kiss him"

"What was the last choice?" Miz asked

"Throw a surprise party?"

"No after that"

"Nothing" the girl sweet dropped and panicked a bit.

"Never mind that gave me an Idea thanks lil girl" Miz turned to see the girl who just saved his ass but she was gone that didn't matter now he has to get ready to make that surprise.

(Christmas time YAY)

"Have a nice Christmas guys" Alex said as he left RAW studios because they were throwing a little party for Christmas he spent about 2 hours there then decided to just go back home and do nothing live Christmas like it was just another normal day, opening the door to his apartment he saw the Miz's car will they do live together so Miz might just be home but if Alex knew any better Miz is probably out with his friends with there car, he opened the door and switched on the lights.

"SURPRISE" Miz jumped out of hiding and Alex looked at the decorations on the wall and a table set for two also a box with the usual Christmas wrapping. "What the hell is all this?" Alex asked and Mike just showed him a CD of Friday night lights Alex loved that show, after hours of watching that show Alex reached for some popcorn in the bowl when he felt something worm under his hand. 'Huh since when is popcorn suppose to be worm and skinny?' he felt the soft surface engulf his hand which caused him to get spooked and look down to the bowl he saw Mike's hand wrapped around his.

"Kevin" Mike started and Alex turned his attention to the sound of Miz talking but Miz just turned off the TV. "Hey I was watching that." Alex said.

Miz smirked and leaned in closer to Alex. "The curtains are closing and it's time for the finale"

"Mike what are you….?" Alex didn't finish his sentence The Miz had just crushed there lips together he struggled but the Miz had his hands restrained with his own and Alex started to calm down slowly. 'that's it Lexy give in to me' soon Alex kissed back and all the shock was replaced with joy, the kiss deepened and there tongues fought against each other and similar moans left there mouths until they parted for air. "I really like you no I LOVE you Kevin"

Riley grinned. "I… I love you too Mike"

"So now I know you like your present right you do like it?"

"A lot"

They both looked out the window to see the snow falling down and silence never felt so good before they just sat there enjoying each others company.

END


End file.
